


Pumpkin Patch

by emmbrancsxx0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, POV Dean, POV Dean Winchester, Pumpkin Picking, Pumpkins, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), it's fall y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmbrancsxx0/pseuds/emmbrancsxx0
Summary: “No, wait,” Jack said, like picking out a pumpkin amongst the ten million others that looked exactly the same was the most important task known to man.  “That one.”  He walked up to a big, bright orange pumpkin and picked it up, hugging his arms around it as he inspected it for any blemishes.





	Pumpkin Patch

“That one . . . No, that one.” 

This entire thing was supposed to take ten minutes max. That included parking and paying at the cash register of the small shack of a farm stand. But Dean should have known by now that things always took a hundred times longer than they should when Cas was involved. Throw in Jack, and it gets upped to three hundred. 

“No, wait,” Jack said, like picking out a pumpkin amongst the ten million others that looked exactly the same was the most important task known to man. “That one.” He walked up to a big, bright orange pumpkin and picked it up, hugging his arms around it as he inspected it for any blemishes.

Dean sighed, really hoping this wasn’t another fake out. “Great, can we pay for it already?” he huffed before Jack could look at it too closely. He really wanted to get back inside, because Sam had been left in charge of picking out the food to bring back to the bunker, and Dean wanted to make sure he was filling up their basket with fresh baked pies and apple cider donuts instead of apples and vegetables. He was probably already too late. 

“Jack, there’s a hole in the bottom,” Cas pointed out from his place next to Dean, and Dean’s expression blanked with annoyance as Jack turned over the pumpkin with his brows knitted together in concentration.

“You’re right,” he said matter-of-factly, and put the pumpkin back into the pile. He stood up straight, his hands going into his pockets, and nodded once in determination. “I think I saw a few good ones back that way. I’ll be right back.” And with that, he was gone, disappearing into the meager crowd of parents and their kids too small yet for school. The shrieking and laughing of the children filled up the pumpkin patch and bounced off the browns and golds of the dirt and fallen leaves that seemed to permeate the air around them.

Behind them, there were about a thousand of those blow up ghosts and witches lining the battered roof of the farm stand, and fake cobwebs and ghost decals adorned the windows. Dean heard the distant theatrical laugh of a ghoulish decoration blowing in the wind as it hung from a tree branch in the apple orchard.

Dean loved this time of year. He really did. But it was the day before Halloween, and he wanted to get back to the bunker so they could actually carve the pumpkin while watching scary movies and eating their weight in candy. The pumpkin patch was just a means to the end.

As soon as Jack was out of sight, Dean shot a glare in Cas’ direction, and Cas looked back at him like he didn’t understand what was wrong. “We don’t want it to rot.”

“Dude,” Dean shot back. “We’re gonna carve it. It’s gonna rot in like, two seconds anyway.”

“It was your idea to come here in the first place,” Cas reminded him as he crouched down next to the pumpkins and picked one large one up, turning it around in his hands like it weighed nothing. “And we’re here, so we might as well humor Jack.” He set the pumpkin down and stood up again, just in time for some little kids in boots and knitwear to run past them, chasing one another around their legs before running off again. Despite himself, Dean smirked down at them.

“Alright, fine,” Dean acquiesced. Between them, he slipped his hand into Cas’ and the two of them ambled in the general direction of where Jack had disappeared. In Dean’s hold, Cas’ fingers were chilled from the autumn breeze, but Cas probably couldn’t feel it. Dean’s hand was just as cold, though, and he was happy to have something to warm it up. 

“Besides, it’s not like the kid’s ever had a real Halloween,” he thought allowed. “No trick or treating or high school parties.” It was kind of a shame that Jack had to skip all that, because it would probably be weird if what appeared to be a grown ass man knocked on your door in a costume looking for candy. Dean guessed a pumpkin patch was the least they could do to give Jack at least somewhat of a normal childhood.

And maybe Dean had to accept that—that these little things, the means to an end, were all they were ever going to get. It was the small moments, the insignificant things like pumpkins and spiked cider and cold fingers, that they’d fought so hard for. It wasn’t a normal life, but it was the closest any of them would have. Dean realized it was probably better to take what he could get.

“I still don’t understand why parents spend all year teaching their children not to accept candy from strangers, but allow an entire holiday built around the very opposite,” Cas pondered, and Dean lifted his shoulders.

“It’s fun, I dunno.”

“I imagine it’s very confusing for the children.”

Dean chuckled then, and Cas stopped walking to turn towards him. “What?” 

“Nothin’,” Dean said. And then, just because it was too damn funny that the two of them were actual fathers who thought about things like children’s wellbeing now, he added, “When you pulled me up from downstairs, you ever thought we’d be standing in the middle of an orchard while a kid we’re in charge of picks out a pumpkin?”

“No,” Cas answered almost immediately. He squeezed Dean’s hand a little tighter and lifted up their arms somewhat before letting them drop again. “But I didn’t expect a lot of things to happen.”

The corners of Dean’s lips quirked at that, and he guessed he hadn’t seen any of that coming, either.

Yeah. He’d take what he could get.

He leaned in, and Cas met him halfway in a gentle kiss. As it lasted, Dean lifted his other hand from his jacket pocket and reached for Cas’. He knotted their fingers together on either side.

And then it was cut short as Jack’s voice cut through the bubble that always seemed to surround them when they kissed. “I think I found it.”

Dean pulled away quickly, and realized Jack was standing right next to them. His eyes flickered down to the oversized, muted orange pumpkin that Jack was embracing. The stem had a crack running through it, but it also had a slight curl to it like the kind you only see in magazines. It was almost perfect. 

“That’s the one?” Dean asked, grinning down at it. If Jack noticed his change in mood, he didn’t mention it. He just nodded, and Dean let go of Cas’ hands to take the pumpkin from him. “Good choice, kid. Let’s get this inside before Sam goes rogue with the acorn squashes, huh?”

The three of them started back down the path towards the farm stand, Jack going before them with an excited kind of spring in his step. Dean held the pumpkin a little tighter so it wouldn’t slip. As they walked, Cas put his arm around the small of Dean’s back, his hand coming to rest on Dean’s hip. Dean didn’t look over at him, but he did cozy up to Cas’ side so that their bodies brushed together with every step until they reached the door.


End file.
